Hoshi no Ocean
by Oro Makoto Hayama
Summary: Regalo de cumple pa Merle! espero lo disfrutes! nOn disculpa el retrazo... una reunion en la playa puedes desencadenar muchas situaciones para 4 chicos... Lemon Kaitaka! 0


Oro: =w= Kyuuuuu –Chibi Oro kyuubi recostada en el sofá-  
  
Chicos: ..UUU  
  
Oro: -w-… owo Kyuuu –se levanta y se va del lugar-  
  
Takao: Yahho n.nU –mirando a Oro- en lo que Oro se recupera de su etapa Kyuubi  
  
Tala: Haremos entrega de un regalo de b-day para Merle-chan =D  
  
Ozuma: Con cariño de parte de mi mama =)  
  
Kai: Espero te guste, ya que hay una linda interacción conmigo y Takao ¬¬ (léase lemon)  
  
Oro-regresando de la cocina con una barra de chocolate-: =3   
  
Chicos: Iniciemos!! XD  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"Hoshi no Ocean"  
  
Se encontraba en el salón de clases, con su rostro entre brazos, le extrañaba no escuchar los regaños o reclamos de Hiromi, alzo un poco el rostro y observo que su amiga castaña se encontraba sentada en su lugar, con la mirada perdida, se extraño un poco pero regreso su vista a sus brazos  
  
Ring!!   
  
El campanazo para el recreo sonó, mientras salía encontrándose con Rei y Max, mientras el caminaba a la par de Kai, la sorpresa fue no ver a la chica cerca…  
  
Hola chicos- menciono el güero a sus compañeros de equipo  
  
Hola Max, Rei- saludo el moreno, mientras Rei lo miraba calidamente y le sonreía y Max le daba un apretón de manos  
  
…..- Hiwatari no parecía agradarle la forma en como Rei miraba al moreno, por lo cual se limito a pasar mirar a Rei desafiante  
  
Que les gustaría hacer hoy?- pregunto Max, ya era común entre los chicos que se reunieran en un solo lugar para pasarla junto, pero en las ultimas salidas, Rei había estado muy afectuoso con Takao, un ejemplo era préstale su abrigo en el cine cuando el moreno tenia frió o traerle un almuerzo para los dos, había veces que Takao se dejaba alimentar por Rei, mientras Max reía diciendo que parecían una madre alimentando a su bebe, sacando un sonrojo en ambos, pero para Kai… eso no era muy bien visto por parte del neko-jing  
  
Bueno que les parece ir a la playa?- dijo el moreno mientras alzaba su mano y sonreía- El año pasado mi padre compro una casa de playa podríamos ir ah  
  
No es mala idea, Takao – dijo el chino de la cinta mientras mostraba uno de sus colmillos al sonreír  
  
Si vamos!!! – decía un súper feliz Max mientras tomaba al Takao el brazos y comenzaban a dar vueltas en círculos  
  
Finalmente los chicos decidieron comer mientras se sentaron bajo un árbol de cerezo mientras comían alegremente y discutían temas en general, hasta Kai participo cuando se hablo de beyblade y música  
  
Ring!  
  
El receso había llegado a su fin, Kai y Takao tomaron camino al estar en el mismo salón mientras Rei y Max tomaban otro, la reunión seria a las 3:00 en la casa de playa con la dirección que el moreno les había dado  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
  
Finalmente salieron del colegio, se verían en la pequeña casa cerca del mar de la familia Kinomiya. Se encamino al dojo, su abuelo no se encontraba, al parecer había salido. Por lo que dejo una nota diciendo donde se encontraría, tomo las llaves y salio del lugar  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
  
Llegando a la casa, el moreno observo que estaba como la habían dejado como la última vez, se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad, estaba acomodado y limpio, camino hasta el balcón abriendo la ventana y dejando que el aire golpeara su cara y circulara por la habitación dentro de una hora y media llegarían los demás…  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
  
Como siempre el primero en llegar fue Max, mientras esperaban a los demás, se pusieron a bromar entre si, fastidiarse mutuamente y ver televisión, platicando un poco, contándose historias y anécdotas. Finalmente a las 3.30, llego el bicolor, lo cual fue aprovechado para comenzar a fastidiarlo por parte del rubio y peliazul, después de 1 y media llego Rei, el cual se disculpaba con los chicos por la tardanza  
  
No importa ya estamos todos- dijo el moreno-Que quieren hacer?  
  
Vamos a playa- dijo Max tomando y arrastrando a Kai y Rei de los brazos, seguido del moreno con una gota en la nuca, a ver la cara de asesino de parte del bicolor al rubio, mientras el chico solo tenía un tic nervioso al sonreír  
  
Así se encaminaron a la playa, así comenzaron a caminar lentamente por la orilla del mar mientras y platicando al pasar un buen rato entre todos, sin darse cuenta Takao se acerco demasiado a la orilla para tomar un caparazón, mientras Kai sorpresivamente lo tomo del brazo aventándolo al mar, mientras Max se reía sin parar y Rei miraba a Takao salir del agua, mientras sonreía y tomaba a Max empujándolo al mar.  
  
Jajajajaja, caíste!!- decía el moreno mientras el rubio salio del agua y mirando al moreno tomaron al bicolor lanzándolo entre los dos al agua, el cual se ponía a perseguir a ambos chicos, mientras Takao caía al agua y Kai no podía evitarlo cayo sobre el hundiéndolo mas  
  
Takao!- decía el rubio, haciendo que el bicolor reaccionara y se levantara rápidamente mientras buscaba con los brazos al chico peliazul y lo sacaba del agua, el cual al salir dio una bocanada de aire mientras respiraba agitado  
  
Lo siento mucho- decía el ruso-japonés mientras ayudaba al moreno a levantarse  
  
No te preocupes- indicaba el nipón al chico blanco, mientras Rei miraba desde lejos la mirada de Kai a Takao  
  
Takao, te siente bien?- expresaba el chico cerca de la orilla- No tragaste agua?  
  
No, estoy bien!!- pronuncio el moreno mientras veía a sus amigos y en especial al chino, mientras se formaba una sonrisa, la cual al parecer Max entendió por que salio del agua y empujando a Rei hizo que cayera aprovechado eso Takao y Max lo tomaron de los pies mientras lo arrastraban, pero el neko-jing se zafo justamente en la entrada de mar- Tramposo, no te mojaste como nosotros!!  
  
Rei se había mojado únicamente el pantalón a diferencia de los demás que estaba mojados, el chino al ver mojado su pantalón decidió meterse únicamente mojándose el pantalón, mientras miraban a Max lanzándole agua a Takao y Kai, ayudándolo en su tarea, pero los dos chicos no se quedaron atrás mientras también hacían guerra al rubio y pelinegro... pero un grito de Max hizo que se detuvieran en su guerra de agua…  
  
Hey donde esta mi collar?!- decía el chico al tocarse el cuello y no sentir el collar que traía puesto antes de llegar, comenzando a buscarlo desesperadamente en el agua  
  
Kai dio un paso para atrás y sintió pisar algo mientras Max estaba más retirado buscando su objeto, bajo la mano mientras revuelto entre arena del mar había hallado el collar del rubio, mirando al moreno sonrieron en complicidad mientras veían a Rei el cual afirmaba y el soviético-nipones se lo escondía en el pantalón, mientras el pecoso al ver que no lo ayudaban se volteo y comenzó a gritarles  
  
Ustedes lo tiene dénmelo!!- decía el chico moviendo sus brazos mientras se enfrentaba con la mirada a Kai, el cual negaba- Vamos Takao dámelo- encontrándose ambos zafiros de diferentes tonos, el moreno negó mientras alzaba los hombros- Bien!!! –decia Max enojado mientras salía del mar y se iba a la casa de playa  
  
Creo que se enojo- decia el moreno al ver a su mejor amigo irse- Deberíamos dárselo  
  
Ten Rei –decia el bicolor pasándole el collar al chino- Contigo no se enojara como lo hará con Takao y conmigo  
  
De acuerdo yo se lo daré- decia el chico de la cinta guardándoselo  
  
Solo pasaron 5 minutos y el rubio regreso, mientras Rei le entregaba el collar y Max lo abraza  
  
Rei, te amo!!- expresaba el rubio con lagrimitas en los ojos- Este collar me lo había regalado mi padre, me salvaste la vida- mientras el chino se sonrojaba levemente  
  
De nada- pronunciaba el chino  
  
Será mejor regresar a la casa- decia el moreno al ver nubes grises acercarse por detrás de ellos  
  
Si, será lo mejor- decia el chino, mientras ayudaba al moreno a salir del agua, detrás de ellos estaba Kai que miraba enfadado la escena  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
  
Después de llegar a la casa, se dispusieron a enjuagarse uno por uno, el primero había sido Max, el cual saco unas ropas de su mochila y entro al baño, el cual no tardo mucho, posteriormente fue el turno de Rei para pasar, el cual inmediatamente salio dándole el paso a Kai, mientras Max y Rei iban a ver televisión, cuando el chico blanco finalmente salio, cuando el moreno iba a pasar el soviético-nipones le rehusó la entrada  
  
Vamos Kai, déjame pasar- decia el moreno mientras el bicolor no lo dejaba pasar, sorpresivamente el bicolor abrazo al chico colocando su rostro en el cuello de Takao y dándole un beso rápido, poniendo de mil colores al moreno- Kai… -susurro el chico, mientras inconscientemente le daba tres besos en el cuello al chico mas alto- Ya déjame pasar  
  
Con eso el bicolor se aparto y el moreno entro mientras se bañaba, finalmente salio y encontrando a un cuarto observo al los chicos sentados en la cama, mientras tomaba el teléfono y pedía dos pizzas, sin que los demás si dieran cuenta, paso unos minutos y tocaron el timbre, Rei se ofreció mientras salía y entraba con las pizzas, haciendo al rubio levantarse y tomar un pedazo, la igual que el resto de los chicos, finalmente habían terminado de comer, mientras guardaban lo poco de la pizza que quedaba, Max había quedado rendido mientras se encontraba dormido en la cama, mientras Takao y Kai estaban recostados y Rei sentado escuchado música…  
  
La pasamos bien- decia el moreno mientras sonreía- Max se canso demasiado –rió por lo bajo al ver a su amigo dormir como un bebe  
  
Cierto –decia Rei mientras sonreía al moreno  
  
….. –el bicolor permanecía estático mientras cerraba los ojos, pasaron algunas horas…  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
  
Dieron las 6, y los chicos se encontraban en el cuarto todos durmiendo, Max y Kai en las orillas mientras Rei se había acosado al borde inferior de la cama mientras Takao se encontraba dormido en el centro con su cabeza en el pecho del bicolor, mientras sonreía levemente…   
  
- Pi pi pi pi pi pi-  
  
Poco a poco los chicos comenzaron a abrir los ojos, al escuchar el sonido del despertador, mirando el reloj, cada uno bostezo estirándose mientras se levantaban y observaban su aspecto algo desaliñado… Kai abandono la habitación mientras se dirigía al baño, mientras Max se dirigía por un vaso de agua, dejando al chino y japonés solo…  
  
Takao…-comenzaba a decir el chico de cabellera negra, tomando sus manos entre las del moreno- tengo que decirte que t  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
  
El bicolor se hallaba caminando al cuarto nuevamente, encontrándose con Max en el camino, cuando ambos llegaron vieron a Rei salir mientras sonreía y decía que debía irse, el rubio lo acompaño mientras Kai encontró al cuarto, viendo a Takao a espaldas suya escuchado música, finalmente Max regreso diciendo que se iría con Rei, a lo cual ambos chicos afirmaron… aunque Takao seguía de espaldas, el pecoso salio mientras tomabas sus cosas…  
  
Kai camino hasta la cama, mientras se recostaba y el moreno seguía oyendo música, cerró los ojos para escuchar leves sollozos, abriéndolos noto que Takao seguía en su mismo lugar… no le dio importancia y nuevamente cerró los ojos para ya no escuchar nada…   
  
Debió ser mi imaginación- pensó el chico mientras se relajaba  
  
Takao se encontraba sentado escuchado música, con la mirada oculta, mientras un brillo aparecía y una lágrima era derramaba y caía en su puño el cual se cerraba…  
  
%%% Flashback %%%  
  
Takao…-comenzaba a decir el chico de cabellera negra, tomando sus manos entre las del moreno- tengo que decirte que tú me gustas mucho  
  
Rei… yo… -decía el moreno con dificultad el moreno- No puedo corresponderte  
  
Es Kai, verdad?- preguntaba el chino con una sonrisa melaconlica- No te preocupes  
  
Si, pero… el esta con Hiromi… -pronuncia desanimado el moreno, mientras Rei lo abrazaba  
  
No llores- pidió al moreno mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Takao- Si el te hace algún daño, ten por seguro que yo estaré para protegerte- decía el chino mientras la frente de Takao y la de el quedaban juntas- Nunca lo olvides  
  
No lo haré- decía el moreno frotándose un ojo mientras sonreía  
  
Bien… -expreso el chino al pararse y mirar el reloj- Tengo que irme   
  
Pero… - el moreno se sentía culpable- Esta bien, nos vemos después  
  
Si… -decía el chino mientras se daba la vuelta- Nos vemos después…  
  
Mientras el chino abandonaba la habitación, el moreno se paraba y colocándose unos audífonos se sentó quedando de espaldas  
  
%%% Flash back %%%  
  
Lagrimas traicioneras recorrían las mejillas del chico nipones mientras el soviético-nipones abría los ojos para ver a Takao temblando por contener las lagrimas y sollozos que escapaban de su boca… se levanto de su lugar mientras tocaba el hombro de su compañero y este se secaba las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa para voltear a verle  
  
Takao… -decía el bicolor al ver al moreno triste cuando hace unos segundos se encontraba feliz  
  
Kai… Rei… yo...- dijo el nipones mientras tomaba entre sus brazos la camisa del chico mayor y comenzaba a llorar en el pecho de este, el cual lo abrazaba mientras esperaba a que el moreno se tranquilizara  
  
Tranquilo –decía el chico bicolor, mientras el moreno comenzaba a tranquilizarse, levantándolo mientras lo conducía fuera del cuarto, el cual seguía sollozando levemente  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
  
Finalmente se encontraban en la azotea de la casa, mientras el bicolor parecía haber entendido el porque el llanto de Takao, el cual solo relato la confesión... dándole el consuelo que necesitaba…  
  
Gracias Kai- decía el chico mientras admiraba el cielo, las nubes grises que algunas vez había divisado se fueron con el viento, dejando ver las brillantes estrellas, las cuales se reflejaban en sus ojos  
  
De nada, eres mi amigo- sonrió mientras el moreno se sonrojaba levemente desviaba la vista mientras frente de ellos las estrellas y el mar daban una hermoso paisaje  
  
Pasaron tiempo platicando sobre cosas sin importancia, hasta que Takao toco el tema que Kai prefería olvidar…  
  
Y como va tu relación con Hiromi?- dijo el moreno con cara de inocencia  
  
Cortamos… -dijo el chico mientras el moreno no atinaba a procesar lo que le dijo su frió líder  
  
Perdón?- fue lo único que salio de su boca  
  
Cortamos hace 3 días- volvió a repetir el ruso-japonés  
  
Pero que paso?- interrogo el moreno, mientras hacia una pausa- Si se puede saber…  
  
Yo no la quería- comenzó el chico a recordar- Pero Wyatt me presionaba diciéndome que haríamos una estupenda pareja, pero era tanta la presión que tuve que hacerme novio de Hiromi- recordó la cara de Hiromi al decirle que le gustaba y si podía ser su novia  
  
No quiere a Hiromi- pensó el moreno mientras se alegraba por una parte mientras por otra se entristecía al saber el porque su amiga estaba muy ausente  
  
Tengo miedo- decía inconscientemente el moreno, haciendo que Kai volteara a verlo  
  
Miedo?...- se dijo a si mismo el moreno mientras- Desconfías de mi?  
  
Mmm… si- dijo el peliazul mientras sonreía- olvídalo, es algo tonto  
  
Algún día me lo dirás- expresaba el bicolor  
  
Después de esa extraña conversación, ambos chicos miraban las estrellas y el mar desde su posición, mientras sonreían uno al otro, dejando que el aire pegara en sus rostros mientras al lado de cada uno se encontraba una taza de té, la cual se hallaba vacía con pequeños rastros de hierba…  
  
Ya sé que tengo… - decía el moreno- Extraño a cierta personita en especial  
  
Y se puede saber quien es?- interrogaba el bicolor  
  
A mi ex Tala- esa noticia cayo como balde de agua fría para Kai, nunca en su vida había supuesto ni pensado que el cyborg y el ojiazul tormenta podrían haber sido novios, pero todo se borro al ver la sonrisa que le dirigía Takao a él- Sabes Kai?  
  
Dime- decía el bicolor  
  
Tu perfume huele bien- expresaba Takao mientras se recostaba en el hombro del chico soviético-nipones  
  
Gracias- agradecía el chico de ojos rubíes mientras miraba al ojiazul, el cual desviaba la mirada- Takao…  
  
El chico volteo mientras sorpresivamente era besado por Kai, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar, el beso era apasionado, una lucha por la dominación, cuando finalmente pasaron 3 minutos y el chico blanco se alejo de los calidos labios del moreno… el cual mantenía los ojos cerrados, lo abrió poco a poco, mirando fijamente al bicolor…  
  
Wooow- exclamaba el peliazul al final de todo, mientras el bicolor sonreía mientras volteaba la mirada sonrojado, mirando fijamente a Kai  
  
Que tengo algo en la cara?- pronunciaba el chico blanco  
  
No- dijo Takao mientras sonreía  
  
Acaso me ves caras de zorro?- dijo el bicolor  
  
La neta si- respondió el moreno mientras Kai tenia una gota resbalándole por la nuca- Eres el mas hentai de todos  
  
Si, si, si… lo que tu digas- decía el bicolor mientras se recostaba y el moreno colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de Kai admirando la noche estrellada  
  
Estuvieron un rato observando el cielo, pero en un movimiento de Kai, la cabeza del moreno golpeo el piso de la azotea…  
  
Auch!- se quejo el moreno mientras el chico blanco volteaba a verlo  
  
Te encuentras bien?- pregunto mientras volteaba a verlo  
  
Si, error de cálculo- decía el ojiazul, mientras reía levemente y volvía a poner la cabeza en el pecho del bicolor, mientras este le acaricia la zona del golpe  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
  
Habían pasado algunos minutos, mientras los chicos seguían en la misma posición…  
  
Brrrr- exclamaba el peliazul mientras se abrazaba a si mismo y se sentaba- Comenzó a hacer fri  
  
Bajaron de la azotea, entrando al calido ambiente de la casa de playa, mientras el moreno le platicaba algo al chico blanco, Kai miraba la complexión de Takao, al pasar de los años el cuerpo del chico había cambia mucho para bien, estaba mas delgado con el cabello largo en su característica coleta, se podría decirte que era un rico manjar…  
  
Quieres ver televisión?- decía Takao sacando de su trance a Kai  
  
Eh… si no hay de otra- declaraba el bicolor mientras el peliazul se dirigía al mini bar- Quieres algo?  
  
Refresco, por favor- el soviético-nipón tomo el control mientras encendía la televisión y pasaba los canales   
  
El japonés llego justo cuando pasaban un programa de investigación policíaca, tomo el control pero al hacer su mano quedo sobre la de Kai…  
  
Sabes Takao… -decía el chico de ojos rubíes mientras volteaba a ver al chico, el cual se reflejaba en sus ojos  
  
Si?... KAI!!- antes de poder reaccionar el bicolor se encontraba sobre el peliazul, quedando entre el sofá y el cuerpo de Kai  
  
Me he dado cuenta que…- dirigía sus labios al cuello del ojiazul tormenta, mordisqueándolo levemente- Te amo…  
  
Kai…- abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa mientras daba un pequeño gemido al sentir el mordisco en su cuello- Yo… también te amo…  
  
Esa declaración encendió el fuego del cuerpo del bicolor, mientras besaba el cuello del chico y se dirigía a su rostro, besando los calidos labios del moreno, el cual al suspirar permitía la entrada de la lengua de Kai a su boca, el cual deseoso exploro esa calida cueva, mientras sus lenguas luchaban entre si, sin perder tiempo el bicolor fue introduciendo sus manos debajo de la playera del peliazul, el cual gemía al sentir el roce de pieles…  
  
Kai…- decía entre labios el moreno, mientras el mayor separaba sus bocas a pocos milímetros- No pienso entregarte mi inocencia en el sof  
  
Esa oración hizo que el bicolor sonriera mientras frotaba su nariz contra la de Takao, y apagando la televisión al pisar el control hallado en el piso, camino con el chico entre brazos…  
  
Bien… como tu dices…- camino hasta la puerta y la abrió usando su pie- Será aquí…- entro y utilizando nuevamente el pie logro cerrar la puerta, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama con el chico abajo de el- No te dejare escapar, Kinomiya Takao  
  
Espero que sea cierto, Hiwatari Kai- anunciaba el chico de tez morena mientras colocaba su mano tras la nuca de Kai y lo obligaba a besarlo, nuevamente renacían las sensaciones que habían experimentado anteriormente y la tarea que el chico de ojos rubíes había dejado a medias retomaba rumbo… recorriendo esa exquisita piel bronceada… saboreando su sabor, mientras lamía el cuello del moreno… esas sensaciones que únicamente el moreno le proporcionaba lo volvían adicto a el… quería mas!!… clavo levemente sus dientes en la tierna carne del cuello del chico, marcándolo como suyo… pero no era suficiente…  
  
Kai… Kai…- gemía el chico de cabellos azules bajo el peso del bicolor, mientras respiraba dificultosamente, tenia su playera a medio pecho… sus mejillas sonrojadas…  
  
Takao…- suspiro el bicolor mientras finalmente sustraía la camisa del cuerpo del moreno, dejando ver su pecho… pequeño pero atlético… también esa delgada cintura… mientras mas bajaba mas conocía del moreno… encontrándose con las caderas del chico, subió nuevamente la mirada para ver el rostro sonrojado del peliazul, tomo de la nuca al chico besándolo con fiereza…  
  
Sintió un par de manos por sus hombros para comenzar a recorrer su camisa, abrió los ojos observando como las inexpertas manos del chico trataban de desabotonar su camisa, usando una de sus manos, guiando poco a poco al chico mientras la playera, caía a un lado de la cama volviéndose cosa del pasado… el peliazul observo el pecho fornido de Kai, pasando uno de sus dedos recorriéndolo lentamente, provocando sin saberlo corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo del joven ruso-japonés… el cual jadeo levemente, mientras tomaba al nipón de la cintura juntando su cuerpo contra el suyo, frotándolos entre si…  
  
Ahh…- el ojiazul jadeaba al sentir sus pieles tocarse entre si, rodeando el cuello del chico lo beso con pasión, mientras el chico bicolor respondía aquel contacto… saboreando el sabor de su boca… mezclando sus sabores…  
  
Tuve tanto miedo- dijo el ruso-japonés mientras comenzaba a desabrochar el short que traía el moreno- Temía que te separan de mi lado…  
  
Lo siento… -decía el moreno mientras comenzaba a suspirar al sentir la mano de Kai tomar la liga de su boxer, bajándolo lentamente… finalmente quedo a merced de la mirada de su frió líder   
  
Sin embargo, el moreno seria fácil, usando sus manos comenzó a acariciar la espalda del bicolor mientras besaba el cuello de este, sacando pequeños gemidos y suspiros del mayor… el cual no tardo en reaccionar e inicio a estimular al moreno… haciendo arquearse al menor… la fricción entre su pantalón no era suficiente, necesitaba hacerlo suyo… se levanto levemente mientras desabrochaba su pantalón mientras al moreno, el cual tenia lagrimas del placer experimentado, se encontraba observando… finalmente se despojado de sus ropas, el soviético-nipones entrelazo sus manos con las de Takao, comenzando a entrar en el chico de cabellera azulada, sacando un gemido de dolor mezclado con placer…  
  
Lo siento- dijo el bicolor al ver la expresión del moreno  
  
No te preocupes, yo sé que no tu nunca me lastimarías- dijo el japonés mientras besaba al ruso-japonés, sacando lagrimas de alegría al bicolor  
  
Comenzó a moverse dentro del cuerpo del nipones mientras este gritaba su nombre, lagrimas del placer rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras el bicolor sentía la presión de Takao, el moreno cerro los ojos al sentirse ir y veniar en brazos del bicolor….   
  
Ah!!- un último grito de placer y el moreno esparció su esencia entre los dos  
  
Aghh!!!- finalmente el chico de mayor estatura no resistió mas, dejando parte de su ser en el cuerpo del menor...  
  
Jadeando y respirando agitadamente, el bicolor tomo una sabana para cubrir sus desnudos cuerpos, mientras besaba al moreno en la frente cariño…  
  
Te amo- decía el chico bicolor mientras acariciaba el rostro del moreno, el cual denotaba cansancio  
  
Yo también te amo- respondió el moreno recostándose en el pecho de Kai y quedándose profundamente dormido mientras su amor lo seguia en aquel fantasioso mundo  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
  
El moreno despertaba mientras abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras observaba a su alrededor, encontrándose con el rostro durmiente de Kai…  
  
Se ve tan pacifico- susurro Takao mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico bicolor, y le daba un ligero beso en los labios, se levanto mientras la sabana caía y dejaba al descubierto su pecho, tomo del piso la playera que traía para cubrirse y salir del cuarto… abrió lentamente los ojos mientras se acostumbraba a la luz del sol, escuchando el sonido de la televisión, se incorporo somnoliento buscando con la mirada al moreno, el cual no se encontraba… su vista era borrosa, pero diviso a alguien entrando en la habitación…  
  
Takao?- pregunto el chico  
  
Buenos días dormilón- decía el chico mientras depositaba en una mesita, un poco de cereal con leche y jugo- Espero te guste…  
  
No esta mal…- dijo el bicolor con voz de no querer la comida, para tomar a Takao de la cintura y atraerlo a el- aunque preferiría otro banquete  
  
Etchi!! –decía Takao golpeando el hombro de Kai con su palma  
  
Y a mucha honra- decía el bicolor mientras recostaba al moreno para dar comienzo otra ronda…  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
  
Oro- en el regazo de Tala-: X3  
  
Tala: -.-U Ya termino…  
  
Ozuma- golpeando la puerta-: Oigan salgan de ahí!! O  
  
Kai- dsd adentro-: Xq deberiamos hacerte caso? ¬¬  
  
Takao: Kai oo  
  
Tala y Ozuma-el primero dejando caer a Oro sin importarle-: ¬¬ Abre la maldita puerta!!!!! –golpeando con fuerzas la puerta-  
  
Kai: =P No  
  
Oro: w -con cartelito-: FELIZ CUMPLE MERLE!!!... Arrivederci Minna! 


End file.
